


Tristan x Miles: The future sounds good

by MYwritingsXIII



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Degrassi - Freeform, Future, M/M, Sweet, after graduation, they keep coming back to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYwritingsXIII/pseuds/MYwritingsXIII
Summary: Even though breaking up was necessary, Miles and Tristan are pulled together over and over like magnets.
Relationships: Miles Hollingsworth III/Tristan Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tristan x Miles: The future sounds good

“So what now? Do we just forget we ever crossed paths? Are we going to pretend nothing happened?” Miles said, his voice trembling from emotion. This was the moment he dreaded ever since he and Tristan broke up. Ever since then the two of them had kept going into circles, wanting to be together but couldn’t because of their separate future plans. Miles leaving for Europe in just a couple of weeks and Tristan staying behind for his recovery. Although they knew that this was the best thing for both of them, they were still drawn together like two magnets.

The boys were at the airport saying goodbye, Miles was leaving for Europe, all of the sudden things were becoming too real for Tristan. Both boys had tears in their eyes. Behind them was Winston waiting awkwardly, giving them a bit of space.

Tristan took a breath and said: “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. You changed everything Miles, you taught me what love felt like, for worse and better. I want us to cherish what we had” He smiled faintly, but Miles couldn’t reciprocate. He grabbed Tristan’s hands and said: “You were my greatest love, always will be.”

They stood like that for a while until there was an invisible voice calling the passengers for the next flight to Paris. “You have to go” Tristan said, trying to lighten the mood he added: “Say hello to Paris for me, and please buy a _baguette_ for old times sake” It almost made Miles smile, almost.

“I could promise you to bring back one for you, but since we’re probably not seeing each other for quite a while, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Tristan smiled sadly.

“I wish you would come Tris, you know I can still ditch Winston if you’ve changed your mind” Miles tightened the grip on Tristan’s hands, almost begging him to come along.

“I don’t think he would like that, plus we’ve had this talk numerous times, I’m not ready for it yet.”

The ‘yet’ gave Miles hope for the future, but still he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Tris hadn’t changed his mind. How amazing it would’ve been if he decided here and now he did wanted to come.

“Miles, Tris, I really don’t want to break this up or anything but I _really_ think we should go like right now” Winston said in his typical Winston way.

“Right” Miles looked one last time into the eyes of the boy he loved so, so much. The blue eyes piercing through him like he could see his soul. He was going to miss him immensely and he doubted whether he would even be able to enjoy all the beauty of Paris when he felt like his heart was ripped out.

“I’ll see you.” Tristan said, his eyes filled with tears but he tried not to cry. He didn’t want to make it any harder than it already was. “Soon.” Miles added, he let go of Tris’ hands. He smiled, it looked painful but it was the best he could do.

He turned away, took a few steps but then he turned around. This confused Tristan, “What are you doing?” But instead of answering, Miles grabbed his face and pressed his lips against his. As they kissed everything fell into place, that’s how it always felt with the two of them. Boy, would he miss these amazing, breathtaking kisses.

Speechless, Tristan pulled away, he took a moment to catch his breath. “What the hell?” he said, but he wasn’t angry or anything, just very flabbergasted. “I just couldn’t leave without doing that one last time.” Miles said, now smiling. He winked: “Bye Tris”. He walked through the gate, not looking back. That last kiss proved that what they had was precious and that he would return to Tris. He couldn’t imagine a future without his dark haired other half.


End file.
